


Repayment

by late_night_writer



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Hand Jobs, Overstimulation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_writer/pseuds/late_night_writer
Summary: In return for all the times Ace has given her an orgasm, Vivi decides to bring him to pieces.
Relationships: Nefertari Vivi/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Repayment

Ace was lying on his back on the futon, the room dark except for the light of the moon coming in from the windows. Vivi sat naked between his spread legs, leaning forward so she could meet his gaze before they started anything. She ran a hand down his chest to his abdomen, her fingertips stopping when she reached the waistband of his shorts; his body was so warm it was like a fire had lit in his belly.

“Are you ready?” Vivi asked, curling her fingers around his waistband.

“Yeah,” Ace breathed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything to you? I could touch you back.”

Vivi shook her head. She thought back to all the times Ace had insisted on pleasuring her with no concern for his own enjoyment; in particular she remembered a time she was rocking against his hand, feeling his fingers inside her, skirting along the edges of an orgasm as her arousal pooled in his palm.

“What about you?” she asked with a shaking voice as she grinded her clit against the heel of his hand, reaching for his aroused cock.

“Don’t worry about me,” he’d whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. With his free hand, he caressed the back of her head. “You just keep riding.”

Vivi unbuttoned Ace’s shorts and pulled apart the zipper. “No, tonight it’s your turn,” she said with a soft voice. Vivi shucked Ace’s shorts down his thighs, letting his already hard cock spring free. He grunted at being released from his confines and slid his hands to his sides.

Vivi wrapped her hand around Ace and gave him a slow stroke up his shaft. She’d watched Ace touch himself before; she had an idea of what he liked and what made him moan. She dragged her hand down him, bringing it back to the base, only gripping him just lightly enough for him to feel it. Vivi felt him twitch in her hand, as if he was saying he wanted more.

She stroked him again, slow, up and down, and heard him exhale through his nose. Upon looking at him, she saw that his eyes were squeezed shut.

“Do you want me to stop?” Vivi asked, stilling her hand.

“No, no.” He was quick to say it. “Keep going.”

Vivi tightened her grip ever so slightly and continued to stroke him, still at a slow pace, but one she intended to gradually increase. Once she finished her next stroke and her hand had slid its way up his shaft, she paused and ran her thumb over its head. Ace shuddered under the touch, letting out a small whimper.

“Hm,” he moaned slightly. “It—it always feels better when it’s someone else’s hand.” He gave a breathy chuckle and rose his hips slightly to thrust into Vivi’s hand.

Vivi swirled her thumb over the head of Ace’s cock, running the pad of her finger over a droplet of precum that had leaked out of him. She brought her hand back down to the base and tightened her grip around him before bringing her curled hand up and down again, quickening the pace. As she did so, she wondered how the skin of his member could be so soft while his cock was stiff enough to stand straight up. 

Ace’s breathing had grown heavier as Vivi quickened her pace; he turned his head from left to right and was involuntarily bucking his hips upward as Vivi was stroking him. Vivi brought her attention from stroking him up to his face.

“Does that feel good?” she asked.

He groaned and thrusted his hips up into her stilled hand. “Yes, it feels so good, Vivi,” he breathed. “Please don’t stop.”

Vivi rose her eyebrows, but kept touching him nonetheless. He never got like this when he was masturbating; typically he was relatively quiet and only moaned when he actually came. A clear, viscous fluid was leaking from the head as Vivi touched him, maneuvering her hand up and down his shaft and flicking her wrist to stroke him just the way she saw him do it to himself. 

Precum leaked from the head of his cock and flowed down to his shaft; Vivi’s hand slickened when it passed over it, and the feeling it evoked seemed to have a positive effect on Ace. He tensed his legs and rose his hips to meet her strokes; Vivi could see that his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Vivi’s hand stroked continuously faster.

“Y-you’re doing such a good job,” Ace breathed, his eyes still shut. “I never get this worked up when girls touch me… oh, Vivi, I wanna touch you so  _ bad _ —” Ace squirmed under Vivi’s grip, and with the hand she wasn’t touching him with, she grabbed one of his clenched fists and brought it up to her breasts. 

Ace sat up as Vivi still stroked him, caressing her breasts. This had little effect on Vivi; at that point she was too focused on helping Ace finish. Vivi felt Ace kiss her breasts and his hot breath tickle across her as she brought her curled hand just below his head and stroked in small, quick intervals. She felt him start to pulse in her hand, and Ace grunted and leaned his head forward onto Vivi’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said, his chest heaving. “Vivi, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna— _ oh, oh _ …” Ace’s body trembled as he buried his head in Vivi’s neck and spurted all over Vivi’s hand and his own stomach. Small groans and whimpers left his mouth as he clung to Vivi, riding out his climax and slowly bucking his pulsing cock into her hand to squeeze the rest out of himself.

Vivi slowed her stroking down, but didn’t stop; several times when she was on the other side of this situation Ace had continued to touch her, sometimes bringing on a second or a third climax. It was only fair for her to do the same.

Ace squirmed, trying to shy away from her hand, but Vivi continued to touch him. His legs trembled and he groaned with every stroke. Everything had become hypersensitive and he could hardly stand to be touched anymore, and yet part of him was screaming for more. His hands clung to Vivi as his abdomen convulsed, silent groans leaving his mouth as his body tensed. He knew he wouldn’t cum again; but God, he felt like he had to or he’d die.

Ace threw his head back, moaning loudly as his breath hitched in his throat. “Vivi,” he choked out. “God, Vivi, I’m gonna pass out, I’m gonna pass out…” his whole body shook as he let out a shuddering breath and felt his eyes roll back in his head, his vision whiting out around the edges.

Immediately, Vivi stopped, pulling her hand away from him. “Are you alright?” she asked, firmly placing her hands to his sides to steady him out. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No,” he breathed, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Vivi’s breasts. He was trembling and his skin was clammy with sweat. “You didn’t hurt me. It just felt so  _ good _ … I don’t think I can take anymore of it.”

Ace laid back on the futon, placing a hand to his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly he felt something wet and rough against his stomach, and looked down to see Vivi cleaning him off with a rag. His gaze rose to the ceiling as Vivi wiped off his stomach and then her own hands. When she’d finished, she set the rag aside and curled up next to Ace and slowly traced her fingers over his bare chest.

Once Ace had come down from his high and gotten ahold of himself again, he turned his head in Vivi’s direction and stroked a hand through her hair. “That was really good,” he praised. “You sure you’ve never done that before?”

Vivi shook her head. “No,” she said, and gave a small smile. “I just learned by watching you.”

Ace gave a small, singular laugh. “Well, next time, how about we both touch one another for a change?” He hugged Vivi close to himself. “That’d be nice.”

The two curled up on top of the futon, chatting back and forth before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and didn't really proofread it, but anyway the Ace x Vivi tag is really lacking in smut. So here we are.


End file.
